Drunken confession, sober memory
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Shunsui encircled both her wrists with his hand. "Am i your prisoner?" she asked, snickering at his pale face He ignored her question as he felt his blood drain from his face and travel south. “Are you drunk?” his voice dripped with concern “May..be”


**Drunken confession**

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything_

* * *

Nanao wasn't the type to get drunk yet here she was stumbling through the 8th division quarters towards her desk; silence surrounded the building as the pale, ivory light of the full moon spilled in through the windows, casting ghostly shadows everywhere. With each step she took Nanao teetered on the edge of collapse and if there were any on- lookers present they could only describe her like a baby deer who was learning how to walk for the first time. Slowly but surely she entered her office, in her eagerness to reach her little ,black book of secrets her legs became tangled up and she tumbled forward, descending towards the hard, wooden floors. However impact never came, instead she found her self sitting up right with her glasses absent from her face.

_Damn I must have lost them_. Nanao began to search around like a blind man but halted her efforts when her vision became completely masked by an approaching pink blob.

"Are you an over grown chappy," Her words came out in a inaudible mess. She heard the ruffling of clothes as she saw an arm extended for something infront of her.

"Bunnies aren't pink though," She continued to babble until her eyes came back into focus.

"It's a miracle I can see again" Nanao shouted as she clabbered up to retrieve her book but a hand stopped her from raising. Once she was forced back into a sitting position she came face to face with her captain. His usually handsome was creased with worry lines.

"What's the deal Shunsui?" He was slightly taken a back at how his lieutenant had addressed him.

"What's with the face I always call you that….in my head," She whispered the last bit which sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

" Hey can I try that on." Nanao didn't wait for a reply as she lunged straight for his straw hat but he easily encircled both her wrists with his strong hands even before they came anywhere near his head.

"Am i your prisoner?" she asked, snickering at his pale face..

Shunsui ignored her question as he felt his blood drain from his face and travel south. "Are you drunk?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"I only had four drinks." She slurred. It was getting harder and harder for him to understand what she was saying and so he decided that he wanted to get an answer to a certain question, before she would become completely unable to form coherent sentences. After all ,this was his only chance to discover the secrets that she guarded so well, from behind that frigid exterior and pristine appearance.

"Nanao?" she cocked her head up at the mentioning of her name. "Do you love anyone?"

"Of course i do ," She purred, with each word coming dangerously close to his lips. Oh WOW she had obviously been drinking as he could literally taste the sake on her breath but at the same time her gentle vanilla musk pleasantly enveloped his senses. Shunsui had never been this close to his beloved lieutenant and now that he was...well... he had absolutely no idea what to do. He suppressed the sexual thoughts that flooded his head. No! he would never _ever _take advantage of his beautiful Nanao - Chan and he didn't even know if she loved. His stomach lurched at the very thought of her with another man.

" I love flowers, books, summer, tea…." Shunsui's forehead creased again this time in frustration as he grudgingly allowed her to ramble on but soon he couldn't take it anymore.

"No No that's not what…." but she silenced him with her index finger,

" But guess what I love the most ?" he shrugged his shoulders clearly annoyend at this point in time as she had given him a list of at least 50 things that she loved. Nanao prodded his chest. "You"

"What?!?! " He exclaimed as his eyes grew extremely wide.

"You look freaky, I can see the whites of your eyes." she giggled uncontrollably at his stunned expression.

"That's right I love y-o-u,"

Shunsui couldn't even comprehend what was happening and despite the fact that she was clearly drunk she said those three important words with such conviction that he felt his breath become trapped at the back of his throat. His lungs seemed to constrict whilst Nanao ran her fingers casually down his face, causing her to feel a prickling sensation due to his facial hair. He firmly held her hands against his chest so that she could no longer distract him.

"She is far more open and playful when she's drunk," he noted, for hopefully, future reference. Although Nanao was dizzy by now and completely unaware of her surroundings she could still feel his irregular heart beats

"I'm glad I have that effect on you," She whispered. Shunsui was completely overwhelmed by now, it had become too much for him as all his dreams seemed to be coming true but before he even had time to formulate a response he felt a thud against his collar bone and looked down to see her passed out on his shoulder.

_Damn it_

* * *

*******

To be continued……hopefully soon unless school work gets in the way.

Review s'il vous plait


End file.
